The Deal
by dream0writer7
Summary: GohanVidel: Epilogue! Finally Complete! She looked up wondering why he hadn’t sat down. Now that she had looked, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. “Gohan… what are you?” she couldn’t finish her question.
1. The Deal

**Disclaimer**: Do not own DragonballZ or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Feeling insecure and in a moment of confidence, Videl requests a Deal to Gohan.  
**Note**: Usually when I jump to a new paragraph, I change P.o.V's From Gohan to Videl, and it'll switch. If I put a "" Then the paragraph has changed, but the P.o.V has stayed the same. I just thought it'd be easier to read if there were breaks.  
**Thanks! To**: F22 Raptor for always supporting my fics! lol, and being excited about them even if they're bad. :)

**The Deal**

Gohan went outside enjoying the laughter that came to him. He smiled and shook his head, watched Yamcha consume yet another alcoholic beverage. He sure was going to regret that in the morning. He searched for her among the mass amount of people. Most being Capsule Corp. co-workers of Bulma. Due to renovations on Capsule Corp, Bulma's something something birthday was being held at good old Mt. Pao Not that he complained. Bulma had in fact, invited the one person he could actually have fun with. If he could only find her...

Videl shook her head, hoping to catch some wind in her hair. It was nearly sunset, and the summer heat hadn't ceased yet. Worse, her hair had grown out longer to her shoulders making it seem even hotter. Her secret crush had seemed so obvious when she decided to grow out her hair for Prom. Of course, he hadn't noticed...yet. No. She doubted he ever would. He wasn't the most knowledgeable in the ways of women. Then again, that was always cute about him. She smiled; bringing her knees to her chest and holding them. She knew he was there before he had even begun talking.

"Hey Videl!" He sat down next to her. She wasn't mad, she was relaxed. That was a good thing. Man, he was sucker for that voice. And those eyes. Everyone knew about his apparent 'love' for the blue-eyed fighter. Except her, of course! Or so he hoped. She replied quietly which caught his curiosity. "Something wrong, Vi?" he asked using the nickname he gave her. She smiled apparently pleased, then shook her head. He looked at the sunset which had caught his attention. Finally, the heat was leaving. Bringing a cool breeze at last! "It's nice here..." Gohan didn't look at her but murmured his agreement. "Everyone's so happy. They'll always be happy" her sad tone made him want to question but before he could she spoke again.

"Do you think I could be like that?" the words were coming out before she could stop them. He immediately answered, "Of course!" but then he continued, "Videl your perfect the way you are." his compliments always had her blushing. "I mean... family, Gohan." His confusion only made him cuter. "They'll always be there...my Dad doesn't really,"Videl didn't know what to say about her father. Gohan spoke," that's why you have me!"

His words were kind, but they were false. She looked down at the grass somehow feeling that the sunset was becoming too bright and it made her eyes water. "You won't always be here, Gohan."

Her words confused him so much it almost hurt. Women! She sometimes got in these moods. He some-what understood this 'time' as they called it. Or at least he thought he did. Moody. Scary. Seemingly Invincible. Yes, at least that's how his mother would act. One minute screaming, the next hysterically crying. So, Videl did it too. Only she was much calmer about it. "Videl? Your not going to start screaming are you?" Now she was the one confused. She smiled and laughed. So, he was right! "Gohan, what on Earth are you talking about?" Or not. He scratched his neck. "Well, what are you talking about?" Man, he wasn't good at these conversations. He felt her mood drop again. "My future." It caught his attention, since he had no idea that it was the topic. "Oh! Well, is something wrong with it?" genuinely concerned. She shook her head again.

"Gohan...your so smart. And Handsome" She hated when she confessed. "You could get into any college you wanted. You could have any girl you wanted. You could do and be anything. I can't... I'm not like you. I can't make friends in an instant. I don't have any true friends, like you. I can't get any guys to really like me, and I'm not that smart, I don't think I'll even go to college." Whew! Glad to get that off her chest. There was a long pause.

"Videl..." For some reason when he said her name, her heart fluttered and her face felt hotter. "I think you could do anything and be with anybody you wanted." He looked at her and her face felt even hotter. "I know you. And I think you should focus on what you can or will do rather than what you can't and won't do. And believe it or not..." he smiled and her resolve broke, "I like you the way you are. And I don't even know about college yet. As for women..." he paused," I think I'll be my own company." Now his smile was sad, masked with happiness. She wanted to argue with him, but knew that face. He didn't want to talk about it, and frankly, she didn't want to bring it up. But decided upon something else. "Gohan... let's make a deal."


	2. The Promise

**Chapter 2**

_"I like you the way you are. And I don't even know about college yet. As for women..." he paused," I think I'll be my own company." Now his smile was sad, masked with happiness. She wanted to argue with him, but knew that face. He didn't want to talk about it, and frankly, she didn't want to bring it up. But decided upon something else. "Gohan... let's make a deal."_

Gohan looked curiously at her, waiting for her to continue. She seemed to be pondering something. "25!" she said excitedly. It was getting dark; they should be going in soon. "What?" he smiled. He loved when she was happy, making him feel lighter. "Gohan." All playfulness gone, "let's make a deal that…" He waited for more. Her cheeks flushed like she was hot and she seemed unsure whether to go on. He baited her. "I think that-well, if you're not with someone, that is…." She trailed off again. He was becoming more confused by the second. He goaded her again. "I think we should marry each other!" Something in him seemed to freeze. But pleasantly. Warm and tingling… he had no idea what that meant. She seemed embarrassed by her outburst. "We should marry each other?" he questioned with a smile. The flush on her cheeks deepened.

"I mean… that if we're both not happily in a relationship, because we're both friends, right?" She looked away as she asked. He smiled. "Yes, we are." She looked back at him. "And a best-friend is better than being by yourself, don't you think?" Her confidence seemed to be mounting. "And! It's a bonus, because I already know all your secrets! You wouldn't have to hide from me." The truth of what Videl was saying began to sink in. She was right. Being with her does make him happy. She does know all his secrets; he wouldn't have to hide anything unusual from her. He could be himself, at last. He pretended to ponder.

"I accept. Now what?" She seemed stunned momentarily. "We need something…to keep, so we'll remember." She looked around her, and realized there was nothing but grass. She clapped her hands together. "A necklace! We could both put something on a necklace that has meaning to us, and then give them to each other. And if one of us gets married before we're 25 we give them back. If not, then we get married." Her brainstorming ideas came rushing out of her mouth, Gohan had a hard time not smiling. "Alright, it's a deal!" He took out his hand, and she proudly shook it.

"You two coming in?" Goku's voice sounded behind them. Gohan jumped up at the surprise. "We're gonna cut the cake!" Goku quickly scampered. Gohan shook his head. It was hard to believe that his father acted the same age as his youngest son. He held his hand out to Videl who looked at it for a moment before grasping it.

The lights in the house were off, and a score of people we're surrounding the table where Bulma sat with Trunks by her side. Vegeta leaning on the wall, away from everyone. With Videl by his side, he walked to a less occupied part of the house to watch Bulma blow out the candles. Everyone clapped as the smoke left them all in darkness. Gohan walked back into his bedroom, motioning for Videl. She followed him, ignoring the cake that was passed to her. He opened the door and let her walk in first before closing the door behind them. The sound from the crowd in the living room died immediately. Gohan grasped the edge of his dresser while he gazed about the room.

The light shade of blue covered every wall. Neither masculine nor feminine, so it worked perfectly for the two boys to sleep in. Goten's side was slightly messier than Gohan's. Toy and discarded clothes covering the blankets of the little bed. Videl sat upon Gohan's neatly made covers. "What's up, Gohan?" she looked up at him waiting for him to speak. He smiled then walked to his desk situated on the wall where the window was located. He looked out at the dark sky, before digging into the second drawer. He mysteriously pulled a small object in his hand. Gohan took Videl's hand and opened it revealing her palm. He then put the object into her hand waiting for her response.


	3. The Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Unless I make one up, which I don't think I will. 

Thanks: Reviewers! AnimeMastr21, Sakuramsm, F22 Raptor, CirceThantos, Simba-rulz, Videl161, and Saiyan God! You guy's are awesome. AnimeMastr21 I'll try and take in what advice you've given. I'm creatively challenged, that's probably why I'm lacking the detail. 

A/N: By the way if anyone can think of a better summary, than what I have. I would be grateful, and I'll credit. I'm just really bad at them.

_Previously: _

_Videl sat upon Gohan's neatly made covers. "What's up, Gohan?" she looked up at him waiting for him to speak. He smiled then walked to his desk situated on the wall where the window was located. He looked out at the dark sky, before digging into the second drawer. He mysteriously pulled a small object in his hand. Gohan took Videl's hand and opened it revealing her palm. He then put the object into her hand waiting for her response._

Chapter 3- The Exchange

Videl stared at the small piece of jewelry. A small thin ring with a single crystal in the center shaped like a rose. Moving the ring into the light brought out a pink tint from the gem and she gazed in amazement as the ring reflected sparkles of light on the wall and floor. "Gohan…it's beautiful" she couldn't say anything else. She'd never seen something so unique. She wanted to laugh…_Just like Gohan._ "It was my grandmother's on my mother's side" Gohan sat next to her on his bed, which sank under both the teens' weight. Videl quickly looked up at him. "The Ox-King's wife?" she asked feeling strangely uncomfortable while being so close to Gohan. Gohan nodded and smiled sadly. "I never met her. But Grandpa always mentions how beautiful she was, he gave her that ring when they were young… they married later." The uncomfortable distance between Videl and Gohan seemed to shrink even closer.

A long pause engulfed them. Videl admiring the ring; while Gohan watched her with apparent curiosity. Gohan shifted uneasily before he spoke, "I want you to have it." Videl dropped the ring in surprise and quickly moved off the bed, safely away from Gohan to retrieve it. She hid her face from him… she could only imagine how red and embarrassed she must look. "No…no, Gohan I couldn't" _I can't believe I just said that._ The ring was gorgeous and she wanted it, but it held too much for Gohan to give it up. He smiled and tilted his head. "You won't accept it?" he teased her now. She fumbled with the ring in her hands. "No, it's not that! It's just that it holds-" Videl began stuttering until Gohan calmly intervened with, "meaning." She remembered what she had said, and what Gohan was getting at. The Deal was that they exchange an item of meaning. She couldn't believe she had begun to interpret the ring any differently.

She seemed to be thinking quite a bit nowadays. She shook her head. "Forget what I said, I accept it, Gohan." Gohan smiled and stood. "I'm glad… and hungry." He held his stomach as it growled pathetically. He could smell the white cake that was being cut into pieces and ate without him. Videl giggled. Strange how it made him forget he was ever hungry…but only for a moment. "Come on, you big baby." Videl dragged him out of the room with the ring on her left ring finger. He pretended to be offended and pouted as her left hand grabbed onto his. He felt his entire arm go numb at her touch.

Krillin's voice sounded over everyone else's. "You had her all to yourself in there didn't you, Gohan?" he teased while everyone laughed. Chi-Chi's eyes sparkled with the thought. "Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful!" Suddenly the subject of conversation was the two teenagers. Both of whom were blushing and scurrying to the cake. "Oh, what a pretty ring, Videl." Bulma commented once it was quiet. Immediately Chi-Chi came to her side. "Kami! They're engaged!" tears sprung to her eyes. Chi-Chi held Videl's hand for all to see. "Mom! We're not engaged," Gohan tried to correct her but the cheers and hoots were smothering his voice. He took Videl's hand from Chi-Chi and brought her with him outside. The cool air whipped at his face thankfully taking away the blush on his cheeks.

Gohan scratched his neck, uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry about all that, Videl." She laughed in response. "I'm used to publicity, remember?" He tilted his head and smiled. "I remember." An awkward silence followed. Videl twirled the ring on her finger and tried to avoid the way her body was reacting to Gohan's. "Videl I-" Gohan started until Videl quickly jumped in. "See you at school?" She didn't want to be rude but she had to leave. Staying around Gohan too long was messing with her head. She couldn't think anymore. He fidgeted and smiled. "Sure, see you."


	4. The Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I wish…

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers! I do it for you! Onto Chapter 4… finally!

**_New Characters of my own Creation: Yuko (random name) and Ganel (try and figure this one out)_**

_Previously: Videl twirled the ring on her finger and tried to avoid the way her body was reacting to Gohan's. "Videl I-" Gohan started until Videl quickly jumped in. "See you at school?" She didn't want to be rude but she had to leave. Staying around Gohan too long was messing with her head. She couldn't think anymore. He fidgeted and smiled. "Sure, see you."_

Chapter 4 – The Crush

Videl rummaged through her jewelry box. She shoved the drawer back in anger. Nothing! She couldn't find one blasted thing that meant something to her. Did that make her a horrible person? Yuko came into the room carrying Videl's fresh laundry. "Something wrong, dear?" Yuko was the closest thing Videl had to a mother growing up. Even though she was one of the house maids, Videl felt particularly close to her. She watched as Yuko put the clothes in Videl's drawers. "I can't find something," she didn't really have anything. There was nothing special that had been passed to her. Anything her father bought, didn't hold as much meaning as Gohan's ring did. "Shall I search with you?" Yuko suggested the laundry basket on her hip. Videl shook her head. "I want to give something special to someone… only I have no idea what I should give him." Videl realized her mistake as soon as she had spoken it. Yuko's face lit up like Chi-Chi's did the time Gohan and Videl were locked in that closet. "A boy?" Yuko squealed.

Videl rolled her eyes and shook her head as Yuko pulled out various necklaces and rings Videl didn't even know she had from an old trunk. "Those all look like women would wear them," the smell of old paper from the trunk was starting to get to her. Yuko looked strangely at her, "Well on Earth do you expect? You and your mother are both women, aren't you?" But Videl didn't hear Yuko's retort. She stared at a necklace that she remembered from her childhood. Something only her mother had ever worn. She carefully picked it up. "I remember that… oh, your mother always wore that dreadful thing." Yuko huffed. Videl smiled sadly. Her mother loved to travel the world. When coming back, she would always bring coins from the places she had visited. Ganel would let her daughter play with the coins and then she would bead them onto her necklace. "It's perfect"

Gohan opened the door to his locker while cramming books in and taking the necessary homework supplies out. Trying to fend off all the hysteria last night from Bulma's birthday had kept him up late doing homework. For once he would like to have a conversation with his mother that didn't involve the words "Videl" and "Grandchildren" in the same sentence. Or at all for that matter. Speaking of Videl… they usually met here after classes. Or maybe she didn't want to talk to him after last night. He could understand. He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest whenever she wasn't around. He subconsciously put his hand on chest and rubbed the flesh covering his heart.

She ran around the corner ignoring the teacher's orders to slow down. She brushed against a freshman who was too dumbfounded to know what hit him. She finally caught up to him just as he was ready to take off. "Gohan! Wait!" she panted. It wasn't easy climbing up four flights of stairs. He seemed surprised to see her. "I brought you something," she breathed at last while digging in her bag for the necklace.

He tilted his head like he usually did when he was confused. She held the gift out for him. He took it gently. "For me?" She nodded her head and smiled. "It was my mother's." for some reason the sun was making her eyes water. "She used to travel… and she'd bring those back for me." Videl brushed her fingers against the coins, making them jingle. Her fingers swept over Gohan's and for a moment she kept them there… and then dropped her hand. "I don't know if I should…" Gohan avoided her gaze and she crossed her arms. "I think you should" she challenged him knowing he wouldn't put up a fight. He started to say something but laughed and shook his head. "Thank-you, Videl" How could such a small sentence make her heart beat so fast? She pulled strands of hair behind her ear. The wind was picking up. "So… I'll see you then." Gohan's uncertain voice whispered against the wind. She nodded. "Yeah. See You"


	5. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks to all my Awesome Reviewers! Really, I write for you guy's.

_New Characters: Of my own Creation: Mikah and Haru. Random names_.

I think I may make a songfic in the next chapter. Ah! I couldn't stay away! What can you expect? I think it'll be sad though.

Chapter 5- The Reunion (Kinda self-explanatory isn't it?)

Set… let's say **4** years after the previous chapters.

Videl closed the photo album with a smile. Man, she sure missed him. After graduating, the time flew by. They would talk to each other every day, then every week and every month… until they barely talked at all. She was positive that he was swamped with homework, classes, and work that he just couldn't find the time to talk with her. She was sure that was it. Part of her wanted to forget him, angry that he hadn't called. The other part… Videl smiled… still had on his ring.

Gohan rested his head on his hands and breathed in deeply. All this work was getting to him. He needed to get out of here. The library had become his second home. And the lady at the diner who served him could probably tell you his pants size seeing how often he was there. "Bout time to be getting home, sonny" the librarian helped him put the books back. "Thanks, Rupert." Gohan waved while picking up his bag and then left.

"He's a cutie" Mikah pointed to the picture on Videl's dresser. Videl glanced at it wondering who she was talking about. "Him?" So Mikah was affected by Gohan's good looks as well. "Yeah, friend I haven't met?" she teased now. Videl folded the rest of her clothes. "And your never going to meet" Videl said sternly. Mikah pouted. "We were best-friends in high school" Videl reminisced remembering their adventures. She laughed at the time both of them hid under the lunch tables as a food fight broke out. Videl particularly remembered scolding Gohan for eating the thrown food. She missed the way he would frown and cross his arms like a child denied of candy. But he would always smile after that.

He stared at the object in his hand. "Decisions, decisions" Haru chided from his bed. Gohan glared at his roommate. "I'll do it" Haru laughed at Gohan's false proclamation. Haru was right. How could he suddenly call and jump into her life again? He hadn't talked to her in ages. Looking at her picture on his bed stand made his heart spring to life again. He let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and picked up the phone again. He dialed the number quickly before he lost the nerve. Waiting... "Hello?" the voice wasn't hers. Did he have the wrong number? No. He was sure he had dialed right. "Yes. Is Videl there?" he talked to the girl. There was talking in the background that he couldn't understand. "Yeah, hold on!" There was rummaging while the phone was switched, he guessed.

"Hello?" she asked wondering who it was since Mikah wouldn't tell her. "Videl" that voice… could it be, "Gohan?" she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "Yeah… I was just- well. You know, I was just thinking that-…we haven't talked in a-...so I was just calling" he stammered. Videl smiled putting in his missing words. "Yeah…so do you want to meet somewhere?"

Gohan quickly looked at Haru for support. He covered the mouthpiece. "She wants to meet." Haru rolled his eyes. "Yes. By the fountain" Gohan quickly repeated. "Sure… is the fountain at 7th and Sherry good?" There was pause where he could hear muffling of someone talking to another. Then her voice again, "Yeah, great!"


	6. The Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any/all Dragonball Z. Song by Michelle Branch. Don't own it either. **

**My Characters: 'Mysterious Guy', 'Haru', 'Mikah', and 'Yuko'**

**A/N: lol, thanks to Psycho-pyro-shrink for pointing out my mistake last chapter! ha! ... erm.. I don't think I did it again. **

**Wow... last chapter was really short. What can I say? I'm lazy. Anyways! **

**Previously:** _Gohan quickly looked at Haru for support. He covered the mouthpiece. "She wants to meet." Haru rolled his eyes. "Yes. By the fountain" Gohan quickly repeated. "Sure… is the fountain at 7th and Sherry good?" There was pause where he could hear muffling of someone talking to another. Then her voice again, "Yeah, great!"_

Chapter 6- The Heart (I'm running out of things, to call them. I have no imagination)

By the way! This is a Songfic! Couldn't Stay Away! And I think this song is perfect.

Videl flipped her head over the millionth time, hopefully bringing fullness to her hair. Mikah was impatiently tapping her foot while sitting on the dresser. "Come on! I have a date in half an hour!" Mikah picked up her purse from the behind and stood behind Videl, in front of the mirror. "Trust me. If this guy is a dreamy as you say he is, I don't think he'll be too concerned with the perfect way one strand of hair falls in your face." Mikah picked up a brush and combed Videl's hair back down. "There? See? All you." Videl had to admit, thick and busy hair wasn't her style. She grabbed her purse off her nightstand and followed Mikah out of their apartment.

Gohan's stomach had never felt so jittery. He fingered the necklace. Somehow he always found comfort in the tinkle of the coins. He walked across 57th street only blocks away from the plaza center;the fountain. He wondered what she would look like. Had she changed? Had he changed? He didn't feel any different. Aside from the fact, that he had never felt like this before, he didn't think his appearance had altered. What if she had a whole new group of friends? That would explain why she never called. She was probably always busy with them. What if she had a boyfriend? The thought struck Gohan so suddenly, he hadn't realized he was standing still outside a phonebooth. An ache in his chest made Gohan grip the emotions that he had felt in highschool. That ache that only arose when she wasn't around. If she had a boyfriend... the feeling would only intensify. He would be alone again.

Videl sat down on the fountains edge, water droplets occassionally hitting the back of her arms. Like Mikah said, her Gohan wouldn't care. If he was still the same old him, that is. Afterall they haven't seen each other in four years, with the exception of Bulma's Christmas party awhile back. But Gohan didn't stay for long. She'd only spoken to him a maximum of ten minutes. Then he was gone. She hadn't realized that was the last time she would see him... until today of course. He still hadn't shown. Then again, she chose to arrive half an hour early. She hoped he was still the same Gohan. The one whom she'd come to admire and respect more than anyone. And he'd never know it. "Hey, Videl!" She turned at the sound of her name, surprised.

Finally! O.k, so he miscalculated his landing by about 50 or so blocks. At least he had avoided suspicion while dropping down from the sky. Good thing, Saiyans didn't sweat as easily as humans. Boy, he was hungry. As soon as he meets up with Videl, they definitely need to eat. Of course Videl would probably just laugh at-... Gohan's body suddenly seemed immobile. He dared not go any closer. The breath from his lungs seemed to freeze.. that must be the reason why he couldn't breathe. That had to be it! He touched his chest, where the aching returned. So, his guesses were correct. He should have known afterall, four years.. she's bound to get lonely and-... Gohan couldn't tear his eyes away. His heart told him to run, run far away where he wouldn't have to look anymore. His body, mainly his fists wanted some serious contact yet strangely, kept their place. Even more curiously, Gohan tore his eyes away from the scene. Surely... she'd stop and realize that he was there. He was here now... so why did she still...? His legs were moving before he was aware of it. And they were going fast. Faster.. than any human would realize he was ever there. The burning in his chest increased. He hated this...never before had he felt such blind rage and complete misery at the same time.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

Videl looked at the person who called her name, and before she could get out the 'hello'. He was already greeting her. Rather, his lips were. She didn't have time to fight with him, Gohan should be here any minute. Gohan... She pushed him off. Kyon argued in disagreement. "What are you doing here? Stalking me?" Videl stood and crossed her arms in an intimadating posture. Kyon smirked. "More actually, trying to make you see reason. We belong together." Videl literally laughed and spun the ring on her finger. "Us? Hardly!" It was Kyon's turn to laugh. "You think he's just going to magically show up? He hasn't seen you since the day he gave that to you! Face it... he doesn't care." She wasn't going to show how the words stung. But they did... he should be here by now. Was Kyon right? "You know I'm right, Videl" He touched her arm and it repulsed her even more. She pushed him to the ground, rather harshly. "I think not."

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

He slammed the dorm door shut. He took off the dress shirt, nearly ripping it and threw the garment to the ground. For some reason, he was out of breath. Well, he had run out of the city and then flew the rest of the way at top speed. But usually, he'd never lose beat. He took ice from the freezer and dropped them into a glass of water. He drank, the heat in his chest still lodged in his heart. He couldn't get it out. He was now positive, Saiyans could get sick. Or this was as close to sick as he had ever felt. He was drawn by the strange impulse to scream and cry at the same time. But also, the Saiyan side of him wanted to envoke pain. Make pain for the man that was causing all of this. This confusion... whatever is was. It was surely his fault!

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Videl slammed the apartment door shut. She couldn't believe he had blown her off like that. For some reason her eyes were watering while waiting for him. An hour went by after she had threw Kyon out of the area. She sat another hour... and another... he had never shown. Of course, she didn't care. They were just meeting up to talk. So, they could always talk. But apparently he had no interest in talking to her anytime soon. The feeling of anger washed away... and all she felt was...emptiness. Surely he wasn't the cause of it. She was just having a fever. That's why her face felt so hot. And her eyes were watering. The thought kept crossing though. Why didn't he show? The Gohan she knew would never do that. So, he had changed then. Did that mean that the Gohan she cared for, no longer cared for her? She touched the ring and glanced down at it. Would he want it back? The Deal was they would only give them back if one or the other had found a suitable relationship. Videl never told Gohan about Kyon. She felt...dirty. For keeping it to herself. Naturally, Kyon was a disappointment ever since he tried to force himself on her and regretfully was pushed through her balcony window. That glass sure was expensive. What if Gohan had a relationship? Maybe, he just felt nervous after meeting all this time! She nearly jumped across the room to her phone. She paused while picking it up. No. It was Gohan's fault that he had abandoned her. Why should she try to make amends? Videl twirled the ring again biting her lip. Yes, it was his fault. He would be the one calling.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

Never again... never again would he call her to 'talk'. If she wanted to meet so badly, she could call. He rolled over on his bed. The pain in his chest finally becoming submissive. He breathed deeply and sighed. "Mourning are we?" Haru chided from the doorway. Gohan didn't answer. Haru casually walked to the bed and leaned over to face Gohan. "Taking a minute guess... things didn't go well?" Gohan found Haru's voice to be annoying now more than ever. Haru made a 'mm-hmm' sound as he regained his composure and sat on his own bed. Gohan aggrivated, sat up. "What do you know?" He hadn't meant to snap. Haru looked mildly at him. "Well... after copying you for the past few years... absolutely nothing. Of course you mean about today? Ah... me and my date sort of happened to see her. Bit of a strange coincedence actually" The joke in his voice only fueled Gohan's anger and frustration. He hated the way Haru could be so calm. Usually he, Gohan, was the calm one while Haru was a short-fused explosive. Gohan not knowning what to say, fell right back down on his bed and turned to look out the window. "I'm sorry, Gohan." the apologetic tone in his voice made Gohan wonder if he had short-term memory loss. "I should be sorry. I had no right to be angry with you." Gohan couldn' believe he had almost and pathetically tried to push away his last friend. Haru laughed. "Of course you should. Now in repayment, and since I know nothing... can I copy your Chem?" It was Gohan's turn to laugh. What did he need Videl for when he had a good friend like Haru? Gohan smiled sadly. Yeah... I don't need her.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_


	7. The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z...man... this reminder stinks. Anyways don't own anything except for the really random characters. i.e- Yuko, Haru(my fav) and Mikah(replacement for Erasa,but much more mellow...I hope)

**THANKS! Wow! This is awesome! Thanks a lot reviewers. It was kinda sad, wasn't it?**

**F22 Raptor- Whew! Another long review! Yippee! **

**Mystic4 Gohan- Ha ha! I could've named her Angle, that would've have been funny and stupid... mostly funny... :cough:**

**Max927- Gohan comes to his senses? Man, I was trying to make Videl the bad guy. :sighs: Yeah, sure read on. See who, or if! Anyone comes to their senses. **

**Adam Hart- Ooooo new reviewer!**

**Videl 161- lol, definitely not the end... this chapter maybe... don't know I don't plan ahead.**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink- What does "Imao" mean?**

**Fireeyes- Actually, I have no frickin' idea what I'm doing! ha, sorry to be so mis-leading.**

**N/A: Maybe this chapter will be longer. Who reads this part anyway? This is just me talking to myself. Don't interrupt... man I'm tired. Must grab more caffeine... some reviewers are going to murder me if I don't type. So..yah... read along now. I really need sleep...**

**N/A2: Also I made a slight mistake in this chapter against the other chapter. One sentence doesn't match up with another, but I really don't care, and I doubt you'll notice. Just if you do: I'm well aware of it, and too lazy to change it. I have really bad writer's -block, for some reason I just can't type. So, that's why this chapter took me so long. And this is definitely the last chapter. So.. the end you might be like 'ew' or 'aw'... don't really know. Whatever... smiles evily :ha ha ha ha: **

**Oh! And the rating for this is marked as "T", right? Well, if you didn't know that, you do now! (Mwahaaaa!)**

**Ch.7- The Rain... (Can you tell how creative I am with these titles?)**

**Approx...let's say 3 years after last chapter!**

The camera flashed at him with his mother jumping in glee. Goku not sure if he took the picture correctly, flashed himself in the eyes. Chi-Chi hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Gohan." So far her grip wasn't lessening. "Yeah, Gohan. All thanks to you, I graduated." Haru casually added as he bit into a small sandwich, one of many that were being served in the college common. Chi-Chi's smile instantly died. Goku quickly led her away before she got angry. Apparently, to Chi-Chi it was wrong to copy off her baby boy. Goku waved and his son waved back. "So..." Haru looked up at the sky. Sometimes Gohan wasn't even sure Haru knew that he talked. "So?" Gohan repeated, just to make sure. "We made it. Everything's changed so fast, but we're still us." Gohan seemed dumfounded at Haru. "What?" Even Gohan could creep him out. Gohan shook his head. "I've known you for five years and I still don't know how such sentimentality comes out of you." Gohan began walking away with his hands in his pockets. The robe un-zipped, giving him access to his pocekts, flowed behind him. Haru followed alongside him. "Hey hey hey...come on, don't use fancy words. Remember? Me. Simple" Haru joked doing his own impersonation of a caveman. Gohan laughed. "Yeah. Simple"

She landed a kick in the stomach and down the man went. She pulled up the remaining hairs that went array from her loose ponytail. Her partner, cuffs in hand finished the job. Videl crossed her arms, as she did often. "Videl? Why don't you take a day-off. I got this" Taro glanced at her from his kneeled position with the robber. Videl huffed. "No! I don't need a day off!" Taro glared at her. "Vacation or I fire you." He looked threateningly at her. She gave in. "Whatever." Videl stalked off, angry that the chief thought she needed a break. She hated breaks! She needed something to do. Maybe she'd give Mikah a call.

Gohan slipped off the robe and put it back on the hanger along with the cap and took the kettle off the burner. He sat down on his bed in the apartment and watched the rain begin to steadily drip down the window. For some reason he felt... sad. He had graduated at last, he was living in his own apartment. He had a good paying and constant job as a lab assistant in the nearby research center. Everyone said he was doing quite well for a college student, now graduate. So...why did he feel so unhappy. After fighting with Videl the weeks and months seem to breeze by as he strongly began to focus on his studies. Until, at last he found himself studying every single waking minute. It was his refuge from her.It was the only way he could keep himself away from her. Gradually getting closer to graduation, more and more he wanted to find her to apologize for never calling. But once again found himself in doubt. What if she never forgave him? Would she even care? Then would she ignore him and throw his ring back at him or roll her eyes and smile? Gohan slowly got up off the bed with another glance out the window and his mind set he grabbed his coat and left.

Videl carried most of the bags while Mikah chattered away about Haru again. It seems the couple are getting quite serious. Videl's already prophesized Haru will propose any day now. Good for Mikah. Mikah and Haru are almost identically perfect for one another. And once Mikah left Videl would be left alone...again. Videl had conspired to have Mikah interrogate Haru who would interrogate Gohan on why he never showed that day. Not that Videl cared now...she was just curious. However, Mikah said that Haru refused to tell her that it wasn't her business and Videl was just being a coward. Videl and Mikah didn't talk to Haru for weeks after that little escapade. But eventually, the two were inseparable as always... _kind of like how we used to be,_ Videl thought sadly. After buying a cappuchino at the local vendor both women sat down on the bench underneath the umbrella, braving the rain.

(Same P.o.V)

Mikah's phone rang once and she instantly answered it. "Hello?" Videl listened to her gab again to Haru. At least she had the rain to enjoy. It always made her feel so peaceful. Unconsiously she twirled the ring on her finger as Mikah noticed. "Well, Videl and I are sitting underneath an umbrella outside CapFrap Hut." there was a pause as Haru began talking. Mikah's face turned puzzled. "Uh-huh... " then Haru began talking excitedly and then suddenly, quietly. Mikah smiled slyly. "That'd be perfect!" Mikah said good-bye and hung up. Videl stopped watching the birds splash in the fountain and looked at Mikah. "What's perfect?" Mikah seemed unusually cheerful. "Haru's coming over. Erm.. how about I get you a drink?" Before Videl could answer 'no' Mikah was already up. Videl sat back and began watching the birds again.

"You need to relax! Seriously! You're driving _Me_ crazy!" Haru watched him pace outside the mall doors. He was beginning to get dizzy as Gohan made his hundreth lap around him. "I can't do this... why did I think I could do this?" Gohan finally settled in a seat beside him. Haru rolled his eyes. "I'll get you through it." Gohan looked hopefully at him. "Really?" the look in his eyes was almost pleading. He would've laughed at any other time, but he found that Gohan was more distressed than usual. "Sure. Me, Simple. Remember?" Gohan laughed along with Haru. "Yeah" Haru nodded with Gohan. "So you walk with me. I see my girlfriend. You see Videl. I talk to girlfriend. You talk to Videl. She talk back. Everything okie-dokie then!" the way Haru talked was confusing Gohan more than anything. Short unstructured sentences didn't work well with him. It seemed Haru had been waiting for him outside the apartment. When Gohan questioned him, Haru had simply said that he was going to meet up with Mikah and wanted Gohan to come along. Later, Haru had confessed that Videl was coming along. All the more better, as Gohan was on his way to search her out anyway. Until he realized, they were getting closer to the meeting spot as the two walked on. His resolved was vanishing when he saw her from her side and she, looking in the opposite direction, didn't see him. Mikah looked over and saw them smiled and then quickly turned to Videl sparking an instant conversation which Gohan could easily hear.

"So, why do you think Gohan never showed up?" Mikah's sudden question forced Videl to stare at the birds even harder. "I don't know." Videl had been trying to figure that very thing out for three years, and still had never found a conclusion. "I mean... I've met the guy. He just doesn't seem the type, you know?" Videl had never told Mikah about the Kyon interruption. Her questions made Videl feel guilty all over again. "Something pretty bad must have set him off, don't you think?" Haru's voice welcome Mikah and she some-what saw him bend over to kiss Mikah on the cheek. Videl didn't answer as she twirled the ring again feeling a familiar pang in her heart... and the sound of a voice she had been longing to hear...

"Hey Vi..." he didn't mean to cut-short her name and turn it into his petname for her but half-way through something in his mind shut-down and he couldn't finish. Videl looked up at him her face showing the exact same thing he was feeling. Complete shock. As soon as she looked up at him, he was a sucker for those eyes again. How pathetic did he look? Man, he wished she'd just say it already. "Gohan.." O.k. not quite the words he was expecting. He smiled as he could practically hear her heart beating and for some reason her nervousness gave him comfort. So, they felt the same. He wanted to get it out.. he needed to say it before she left-"I...I'm sorry." if he thought Videl was going to do anything he wasn't expecting her to look so confused. He would've thought that she would have scolded him by now. But she hadn't. She looked just as dumbfounded as she did when she first saw him. Mikah had suddenly slipped away as did Haru. He wondered how they could've snuck away like that. He didn't even notice. The seat beside Videl was now empty. With the rain dripping all over him from his hair to his feet. Droplets hanging on his chin and the necklace he still wore. He surely wasn't going to sit next to her. Afterall, he could get her wet. Yes, that's why his feet were firmly planted in front of her.

Why did seeing him always catch her off-guard? Even in pictures...she could only stare. She didn't even have the courage to say 'hey' back. She couldn't think straight with him so close by. She'd probably fly out of the seat automatically if he chose to sit next to her. But strangely he didn't. His apology caught her attention. He was apologizing? The questions in her mind seemed to burst out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Sorry? For what?" The look Gohan gave her made her wish she hadn't asked. He seemed surprised but behind that she could almost see... hurt. He was stammering over his words, she had confused him. His face was scrunched up as if he were truly thinking about every word. She tried to hide a smile.

(Same P.o.V)

She missed how cute he looked when he was confused. No other man could match up to him. She realized that's why she never wanted to meet anyone else. She heard Gohan mumble, "for everything..." his eyes didn't meet hers and she finally understood. Videl didn't notice her tears until she felt something warm fall down her cheeks. Touching them had confirmed, she was crying. For what she didn't know... yet somewhere in her mind she did know... that all these years. It had been so foolish. So immature of her to ignore him. He had sought her out and apologized. He had nothing to apologize for. It was her fault. So Gohan did see them then... Kyon and her. He had mistaken them for a couple. Videl knowing Gohan, probably guessed that he was angry or didn't approve of Kyon and decided not to barge in on them. How she wished he would have. Videl heard herself blubbering and shaking her head. "He was nothing, Gohan. He was nothing" she kept repeating it. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" she kept going on unaware of Gohan kneeling to be eye-level with her.

When he heard her repeat "He was nothing" and "I'm sorry" his heart wanted to jump in happiness. But the tears that followed rammed his heart against his ribs and made his joyful singings in the head come to a sharp end. He knelt down in front of her watching tears drip from her face. Her blue eyes would look at him then look away just as fast. Upon instinct his hands wiped away her tears. One of her small hands held unto his. Somehow he didn't have the strength to pull away. Instead... he seemed to be getting closer. Closer...and closer until his lips very lightly grazed the softness of her cheek. Finding this addictive he did it again only this time he touched a tear. He did it again... and then again until she was no longer crying. His mind knowing that she wouldn't refuse him touched her lips where all sanity seemed to yell at him. Her lips on his sent tremors through his entire body. Yet he found himself pulling away. His body was screaming at him to go back to her. He smiled at her. Trying to tell her that it was alright.That they just needed space, or time to adjust...something. Her confused expression broke him and he found himself kissing her again.

Never had she felt so happy! So alive! She didn't want to ever stop. She'd never let go of him again... though oxygen was becoming an issue. She pulled away and quickly kissed his cheek not knowing how long this insane moment will last. She put her arms around his neck and he reached and pulled her into a hug. She wasn't letting go...not now, not ever. She wanted to kiss him until every part of his face was touched by her lips. Was she going crazy? She'd never felt like this before. This had to be the happiest moment of her life. And they'd barely spoken a few sentences. But maybe that's why it was so magical. They didn't need to say anything. She wanted to say it though! She didn't know why she needed to just say it... that afterall these years she's always-but Gohan's voice whispered into her ear as light as the kiss he had just placed there. " I love you"

(Same P.o.V)

Maybe she had imagined it. The kiss to her neck told her otherwise. Curse her eyes for watering! She was turning into an old lady! Darn him! She was just getting ready to say it, and he had to go and ruin it all! His hand came up to wipe her tears again without even moving from his position. She released her hands from his neck and grabbed unto his waist instead. She brought him closer to her so most of his body was out of the rain. She didn't care that stores were slowing turning off their lights and they were being left by Mikah and Haru. Gohan loved her! She wanted to scream it to everyone! Her thoughts jumbled together until she realized that she had forgotten something. Gohan seemed to catch her expression of amazement and wonder. She giggled. "Kami! Gohan, I love you!" she jumped up and kissed him again and then pulled away. She was still laughing. Gohan becoming more confused by the second. "Gohan...how old are you?" Gohan's hand flew to her head to check for a fever. When he didn't feel one he slowly said, "25..Videl are you-?" his own answer shocked him. Videl laughed and kissed his cheek. "So? What'll it be, Gohan?" she teased him. "Are you going to make me give up your ring?" she fake pouted. He smiled and pretended to think. "Well.. actually my mother has been asking about it." he joked. For a second Videl thought he was serious and her expression was blank until he kissed her that is. "Never.." Gohan touched his nose with hers and looked her in the eyes. "Never give me up"


	8. The Deal: Epilogue

The Deal: Epilogue

A/N: I've been out of writing for awhile! Ha ha, well I'm back! So, going through reviews I realized I never really responded to the popular vote of reviewers for an epilogue of Gohan and Videl. So! Here it is!!!!

A/N 2: Also, I just wondered if there was ever a fan fiction for Gohan and Videl that only focused on their engagement, rather than a wedding? Hmmmmm…. Am I making history? Anyways, enjoy!

A/N 3: Also! Looking for requests for G/V fanfiction. Cause I want to write, but I'm fresh out of good ideas. As you can probably tell from the fanfiction below.

A/N 4: And, keeping with my usual writing pattern. Yes, every double spaced break of paragraphs is a new pov. I think. But, if I just spaced it one (where it still connected to the paragraph) then it is still the same pov. I just thought it might be easier to read that way. Probably confused you, but oh well!

The Deal – Epilogue

Videl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? I'd trip all over myself and die!" Mikah then looked back at the clothing she held up. "That's what heels are for." Going shopping with Mikah almost felt like she was being baby-sat. Pulled along from store to store. Trying on gowns that she literally wouldn't be caught dead in. She couldn't give any opinion on any dress that Mikah pulled out. She hated wearing them. Besides the fact…she didn't even know if they were going to get through with the Deal. So Videl had absolutely no idea why she was fussing so much over a stupid dress. "White would look good on you. Compliment your hair and eyes and you've got fair skin… that'll just make you look like a ghost." Videl sat down in a maroon cushioned chair and crossed her legs while tapping her foot.

She appreciated and knew that her best girl friend was trying to help but really, she didn't understand what on Earth Mikah was talking about. Mikah mistook Videl's confused silence for anger. "But you'll be a very pretty ghost" she commented while still holding the light blue and white dresses. "I wonder what Gohan would think" Videl definitely heard the pitch of her voice. That pitch made the conversation turn into a jest with an inclination of actual seriousness. "For Kami's sake, we're not getting married!"

Gohan looked up and down the many aisles where he had lost Bulma minutes before. She popped out of the black suits, holding a fair few. "Try them on" brandishing the suits like a weapon, Gohan meekly accepted. Shopping with Bulma was murder. He'd go so far as to say it could be called torture. This was ridiculous. They'd been shopping…correction, Bulma had been shopping for hours for a suit in a various amount of stores. Usually the suits he had tried on didn't fit his height or his shoulder and chest size. Luckily, Bulma had the money to pay for the burst buttons and ripped seams. He felt slightly guilty that he had to make Bulma pay for it. Then again, she's the one who pushed him into the dressing rooms. So there he was.

Somehow he always managed to get stuck with her. He tried on the white shirt slowly; when he didn't hear the sound of torn fabric he began buttoning the front. He peeked out of the curtain before finally allowing Bulma to see him. Other women smiled in appreciation. Embarrassed, he toyed with a button and preoccupied himself on smoothing out invisible creases. He looked up only to see Bulma smiling. Some thought made her shake her head. "You've grown up so fast." Bulma came up to look at him, her head tilted greatly. "Getting married..." Gohan snapped his head up and sighed. "Bulma I thought we agreed that Videl and I will decide if or when we're going to get married." He couldn't count the times that he had repeated that sentence today.

Bulma threw her hands up. "Oh! I know...but come on, Gohan..." Bulma grew closer to his ear and said, "You've been engaged for years." Gohan rolled his eyes, "we're not engaged!" his voice rose. After saying that he suddenly felt deja'vu. Bulma seemed to ignore him as she gave out measurements to a nearby seamstress. He rolled his eyes and stepped back into the dressing room.

"I mean, he hasn't even proposed yet!" Now Videl was the one up and pacing, while Mikah sat in the cushioned chair, her eyes going left and right to follow Videl's movements. Mikah tried not to roll her eyes. "Sure, we've been on a few dates, and had some great nights at his place, but that doesn't mean we're engaged, does it?" Videl's rant abruptly ended as she looked squarely at Mikah for an answer. Mikah, not knowing Videl was actually posing a question, looked guilty as she said meekly, "sure". Videl rolled her eyes and sat in the chair next to her. She put her hands in her lap, "It's just… I already kinda proposed… but I want him to do it." Videl looked over at Mikah again, for an opinion. Her best-friend sighed and looked calmly at Videl. "You know, maybe you should tell Gohan that, instead of shopping for a wedding that you're not having…yet." Videl pretended to miss the emphasis on 'yet'.

He took off his shirt, thankful for the cool relief on the air conditioning. He threw the clothing in the corner by his bookshelf, as he sat on his bed while taking off his shoes. Gohan just barely managed to escape Bulma; he couldn't believe how his feet hurt just from walking. And women actually think shopping is a fun way to pass time! Gohan glanced at the clock…7:30… Videl was running late with Mikah again. He smiled, glad that Videl finally had a girl friend to hang around with. He certainly couldn't keep up with her female conversations in high school, and he was happy that Videl finally had another woman to dish out to. He could sense her at the door, before she even opened it.

"Hey," Videl said smiling, as she dropped a few bags on the floor to welcome him. Rather, her lips did. Oh, she could definitely get used to being girlfriend to Gohan that was for sure. Heck, even better if she could be there for the rest of his life! But he'd have to be the judge of that. Videl loved the fact that he didn't wear a shirt; the warmth of his body drew her to him even more. He kissed her neck, and then noticed the bags. "Got anything good in there?" For a moment Videl was too disoriented to know what he was talking about. Kissing him always made her feel like that. She looked at her discarded bags feeling guilty at how she abandoned her seven hours of shopping. "Oh!" she said as she left his side for her sacks. He smiled and sat down on the black, leather couch. She brought the bags with her as she sat beside him. She pulled out a few shirts to lay on the coffee table, while bringing out a bottle of perfume and a bath set.

He watched her face brighten as she looked into another bag, and then quickly dropped it to the floor, hoping he wouldn't notice it. He grinned feeling mischievous, "what?" She picked up another bag as if not hearing him. He reached for the discarded bag, but she quickly grasped his arm. "Gohan Son!" infuriated, she said his full name. That only spurred him on more. "What's in the bag, Vi?" he teased, knowing full well what was in the bag clearly seeing the logo brand of Victoria's Secret on the side of the pink bag. She hit him with the bag she was digging through. "You are horrible!" she continued hitting him over the head. He laughed. "But you love me anyways!" he joked. Videl stopped her bashing. "Yeah, I do." He wondered why her mood had taken such a drastic turn.

Just a moment ago, she was angry and now she was sad. Oh, what was he getting himself into? He pulled her to him, making the bag between them very thin. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked, threading some of her hair into his fingers, then looping the strands around her ear. He kissed her temple. "Hmm?" he continued. "Nothing," was her only reply. He sighed; this was going to take work. "You know I love you, Vi," he murmured against her hair.

It was her turn to sigh. "Yeah… I know but-"he waited for her to finish, but she didn't feel up to it. A sudden thought struck him. He kissed her quickly again then leapt off the couch, to her surprise. "You know… I did a little shopping of my own with Bulma..." Gohan said as he dug through his bedside table. "Bet that was loads of fun," Videl said sarcastically. Gohan laughed and shook his head. She was still joking so she couldn't be that upset. He smiled as he found what it was he sought. He enclosed it in his hand as he came beside her.

She looked up wondering why he hadn't sat down. Now that she had looked, she couldn't tear her eyes away. "Gohan… what are you-?" she couldn't finish her question. She couldn't do anything but watch in awe as he knelt in front of her. "Videl" hearing her name from him, immediately brought her back to reality. Her blue eyes focused intently on his, somehow impatient. "I love you," he said with a smile and for some reason it was contagious, she smiled back. "Even if I'm horrible… will you marry me?" He opened the little black box for her to see. Silence passed between them. Her mouth open, all she could do was stare.

He saw her tears before she knew they were there. "Vi…?" Gohan voice questioned her; slightly concerned that he hadn't received an answer. She nodded her head furiously and quickly wiped at her face before leaping into his arms. He caught her, dazed. "Yes!" she laughed and kissed every inch of his face. Gohan wrapped his arms around her, careful with the ring in one hand. "Thank, Kami!" Gohan said as he kissed her. A hush fell over them, as they did nothing but hold each other. Gohan was the first to break it, "So… what do we do now?" He asked, truly at a loss for ideas. Videl smiled while gently taking the velvet box and setting it down on the coffee table. She pushed Gohan to the floor with an impish grin. "I have an idea."


End file.
